Abandoned
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Kagome is abandoned by her friends. Who else finds her other then Sesshouamaru.


Slipping her arms out of her sleeves Kagome pulled the rest of her shirt over her head with a deep sigh. Bending down she lifted on foot then the other as she pulled her socks and shoes off next. Straightening she gave a small wiggle as she shimmied her skirt down her thighs then past her calves only to be kicked away by her skirt causing it to land against a mass of tree roots. Glancing down Kagome silently observed her undergarments. She was wearing a pale gold bra and panty set. The bra almost seemed too small for her as they lifted her breast and exposed almost all of her breasts covering only her nipples. As for the panties they dipped low and barely covered her neatly trimmed nether regains then thinned out along her hips until it was only a small strip of cloth barely the width of the tip of her pinky until it broadened once more to cover her butt.

Glancing at the spring she wished to bathe in Kagome slowly stripped herself of her remaining garments and dipped a toe in the water to test its temperature. Kagome gave a slight shiver as the cool afternoon breeze blew over her exposed skin and picked up her tresses only to toss them about wildly like a kite in a storm.

Kagome was unsure as too what had drawn her away from her small hut to this isolated spring so far from the village she had settled in after her friends had abandoned her on lazy spring night.

(Flash Back)

Kagome had woken up that fateful morning to an empty clearing and glanced around slightly confused as none of the normal morning routines of her companions made themselves known to her by sound. 'Why was everyone so quiet?' she wondered as she moved the corner of her well worn sleeping bag away from her causing it to unzip slightly.

Sitting up she barely held back a gasp as she took in the empty clearing. Taking a quick look up into the tree Kagome noted that not even her dog eared companion was there. Looking to the sky she accepted the fact that it was not even dawn and her companions had left her there without waking her. Taking a quick glance around the clearing once more Kagome took note of the fact that they had taken both her yellow bag and her weapons leaving her completely defense.

'What is the meaning of this? Where are my things? Why didn't they wake me up?'

(End Flash Back)

Kagome sighed and shook away the memories of the next week that had followed and the months after that. They had been hard, very much so. She had been lucky to have been allowed the small abandoned hut on the outskirts of the village she had stumbled upon only the month before.

Kagome hadn't volunteered to act as the miko of the village rather she had had it forced upon her once Sesshoumaru had discovered her within his village. Surprisingly enough Sesshoumaru hadn't cared that she was in his lands. Rather he had only wanted to know why Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome had merely sighed and explained to him that she had not seen him in nearly six moon cycles. Sesshoumaru had gone more quiet the usual merely sitting gracefully before her on her best cushion sipping on some tea that she had served him.

That had been nearly three weeks ago and now it was early November and the weather was starting to get worse. Kagome had stockpiled as much supplies of herbs, blankets, food, and warm clothes as possible. She had also found ways to insolate the walls of her house so that the wind would not come howling through the cracks and freezing her. Surprisingly she had discovered to her immense pleasure that they used wooden doors to keep out the unwanted cold and visitors.

A twig snapping brought her attention to her immediate left and she rose from the waters that let off light streams of steam as different intervals. Her eyes scanning the tree line she found nothing yet still reached for her extra towel and wrapped it around her form and removed herself from the water.

An unnerving howl rose from the deepening darkness as the sun began to set. Kagome glance to the sky and noticed that it had been several hours since she had come to the hot spring. How could she have not noticed the time? She needed to return to the village before the sun fully set for the night. Rushing to her clothing she hurriedly dressed and began a swift jog in order to reach the village all the more quickly.

(O)(o)(O)

Arriving at her hut she slipped the door open just enough to admit her and slipped in never noticing the presence already in the small hut. Kagome rubbed her arms softly as she made her way to the fire pit and poked at the banked coals until a glimmer of red shown brightly and she set about building up the fire. "Miko," a soft voice brought her attention to her unknown guest.

Kagome straightened immediately and glanced around her until her eyes came to rest on the demon lord that sat regally in her small home. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she gasped bringing a hand lightly to her throat in surprise, "what brings you to my humble home?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer; instead he simply rose from his seated position and held out his hand to be and waited. Hesitantly Kagome rose to her feet as well and stepped forward and laid her hand gently in his. Tugging gently on Kagome's hand Sesshoumaru led her out of her hut and toward the center of the small village.

Upon arriving at the center of the village her jaw dropped. Her friends were here?! Why hadn't they come to see her? Surely Inuyasha had smelled her. Making to rush forward she was stopped by Sesshoumaru. Glancing up at her she made an inquisitive noise in the back of her throat. "Wait," he instructed.

Kagome settled down and did as she was told. It was then that she noticed that the headman of the village was approaching her former companions. "Why did you attack this village!?" he demanded.

Kagome's jaw dropped once more, in horror this time. "Feh, you're lettin' that bitch live here." Inuyasha replied with a toss of his head in her direction. Kagome felt a bead of moisture gather on her lower eyelid, was he serious?

"You speak of our miko," the headman replied. Inuyasha nodded his head in mute agreement. "What has our miko done to warrant such an attack? Our lord has asked her to graciously be our miko and she has accepted the responsibility. Our lord would never allow someone untrustworthy to over see the protection of one of his villages." Kagome's head jerked up to stare at Sesshoumaru who only nodded his head in reply. He trusted her? Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a shaky smile.

"What's your point? She has jewel shards that belong to me." Inuyasha replied without care to the thoughts of the others around.

Kagome felt her temper flare and made to step forward once more, but a growl interrupted her and she froze. "You speak as if it is your decision as to whether or not someone under my protection dies," Sesshoumaru's voice was soft and unyielding. "And the miko is, in fact, under my protection."

Inuyasha froze and stared at the demon lord but did not say anything. Instead Miroku spoke next, "But she no longer searches for the shards so why should she keep them?"

Kagome reached forward and placed a hand slowly on Sesshoumaru's shoulder giving him the time to recognize what she was doing before he attacked her without realizing who it was. "I am still the guardian of the jewel Monk. You must have forgotten such a 'small' detail. Or have you forgotten just whose body it was ripped from?" Kagome's expression was mild but highly telling to those who knew her. Kagome was very, very angry, so angry in fact that she was beyond yelling in anger.

Her former companion's faces went pale at her question. They had indeed forgotten. Despite this Inuyasha spoke once more in a brash tone, "So what? You still shattered it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and replied, "If you had been able to kill the flesh eating crow in the first place the jewel would never have been shattered anyway."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose. So they were going to actually tell the story of how the jewel was shattered then? "Whatever wench! If you had been able to actually aim an arrow you would have killed the damn thing with one shot. If it had been Kikyou she would have been able too!"

Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise before they narrowed dangerously. "Leave!" she hissed. "Leave now," she growled her body glowing, "all of you leave now!" she snapped an eerie wind began to pick up and toss her hair around while thunder seemed to rumble in the distance.

The villagers stared at their glowing miko before making a bee line for their huts with a shiver. Their miko sure was scary when she got mad. The villagers had never seen Kagome mad. She had, for as long as she had been there, acted meek like a proper female of their era. Kagome watched as her villagers fled from her presence. A barrier snapped up around her former companions as they too tried to flee. "Who said I was speaking to you?" she hissed as she caused her barrier to shrink around them causing the demons within the barrier to flinch as the power of the barrier threatened to sear the flesh off of their bones. "Why did you abandon me?"

"You're useless," barked out Inuyasha gruffly.

"You couldn't protect yourself if you tried," snipped Sango.

"You failed as a miko to learn how to heal without herbs," Miroku replied without his usual goofiness.

"I didn't want to leave you but they made me," Shippu whispered in a miserable tone as his shoulders slumped and his head hung. His tail dragged along the ground as well to show just how miserable he was.

Kagome's eyes softened toward the small kit and held out her arms to him. Upon seeing this Shippu jumped into them immediately and nuzzle her collarbone in happiness that his mother figure still wanted him despite all that had happened to her over the past six months. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the miko and the kit and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Looking back to his brother his brow furrowed and his eyes went narrow. How dare his half-breed brother abandon such a creature as the woman before him!

When the lords of the four lands had heard the rumors of her wondering their territories without direction or companions they had sought out a confirmation. When Sesshoumaru had stumbled upon her residing in this village three weeks ago he had made sure that the miko knew that she was to remain their until he said otherwise.

He had then proceeded to send out letters to the other three lord informing them of the truth of the rumors as well as what he had done to rectify the situation. To his surprise he had had all three of them reply with how they wanted him to bring her to their next cardinal meeting. "Ignore them Miko. They are not my reason for being here. The other cardinal lords wish to meet you."

Kagome tilted her head up to look at him as she turned around to face him giving her former companions her back. "Do you know why?" she asked softly.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I suppose it is because of your wondering around on your own for nearly five moon cycles."

"It's not like I wanted to wonder by myself." Kagome muttered pulling Shippu closer to her body. Shippu, who had fallen into the first peaceful sleep in six months, turned over and buried his face in Kagome bosom.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply; instead he simply grasped her arm gently and began to pull her away from the village square. "It matters not. I can only guess as to what other reasons they may have for wishing to speak with you."

(O)(Time Skip)(O)

Kagome gapped at the demon lord before her. Was he serious? "Are you serious?!" she shrieked her voice going up an octave in her anger.

"Hn," was Sesshoumaru's reply to her shriek. Sighing he began to explain, "Yes, we are quiet serious."

Kagome's jaw dropped, the lords wanted her to mate with Sesshoumaru? But, but why, why did they want her mated to Sesshoumaru? She was a simple human. They would have half demons instead of full demons. "Did you even agree to this 'plan' in the first place?" she hissed anger beginning to build in her chest.

Sesshoumaru's reply brought her up short though, "Yes. I am the one who suggested it."

Kagome instantly deflated her rising anger and she sank back into her seat. Sure everything had been going fine between them for the past several months but seriously, he wanted to mate her? What had died and given Sesshoumaru their personality?


End file.
